bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroya's Introduction
A Day in the Kindergarten ﻿Hiroya looked on the masses of happy children that were currently deeply engrossed in a game of tag. Their laughter filled the air nicely. Hiroya found himself smiling happily at the sight, while he didn't recall his own childhood. He always felt complete somehow when he was here in the Kindergarten. Almost as if by watching the children play, he could get to experience just abit of his own childhood. And indeed, he commonly found himself going along with their games, painting.. drawing and playing board-games. And afterwards he'd give them easy to solve lessons and enjoy the happiness that come from successful achievements. After that, he'd ask them to take an one-hour long nap. While they slept, he would sit by the table and talk with his colleagues. He'd have to pretend not to notice the admiring glances that two of the females sent him. If he silently made an effort to show that he wasn't interested. Perhaps they'd get the point and the attraction would subside on its own. If not.. well, truth be told. He'd be unable to respond to their feelings in any way. Becouse, they were women. It was a slight detail, actually. And one Hiroya had come to recognize many centuries before. Though, he had never had any problems with it. On the buttom, he'd say that he had known it all along. But alas, it was largely irrellevant. He sipped some coffee as he casually talked to the other adults about everyday issues, politics, and more or less anything else he thought would interest them. One hour passed quickly, and he woke up the children once more. Then it was time for food, Hiroya made pancakes. Usually they brought Bento's from home, but today was different. After they had eaten together. The parents came to retrieve their children. And Hiroya soon found himself on the road back to his apartment. Hunted, Again Hiroya felt like he was being watched as he walked. He had a certain idea of whom it was. And he had to make sure to lure them away from town. He snuck behind a wall, as he leaned towards it slowly. Before he raised his right hand infront of himself, fingers entwined in a complicated gesture. As he muttered as a single word "Release!" The Gigai fell flat to the ground, with a soft thud. And from it rose the black-draped form of Hiroya. He folded his hands inside the large black bell-sleeves of the garment. As he with just the minimum amounts of steps suddenly found himself in the outskirts of the town. Far away from people. His perceptions had been true indeed, as shortly afterwards. A platoon of black-garbed Shinigami appeared, sorrounding him on all fronts. Their faces were completely obscured by black cloth. Which marked them as members of the Onmitsukidō. Hiroya had a pretty good picture of why they were present. But just to be safe he felt that he had to ask anyhow: His voice calm and serene "What do you want? I've already stated countless times that I have no intention of going with you, alive nor dead" The black-clothed Shinigami didn't even speak, they merey stood there calmly regarding him. Hiroya spoke again, this time however. There was something of a pleading undertone in his voice "Won't you rethink this? I really don't want to hurt any of you. And it shouldn't be nessecary if you agree to leave me alone" This time, the leading officer actually answered "Hiroya Ginkarei, you've used Forbidden Spells, illegally researched mentioned spells. And even created several yourself. You're also guilty of having escaped custody. Trangressed the boundaries of the worlds with your vile sorcery. And for this, you are wanted by the Soul Society. And sentenced to death, should you return" This very thing had happened so many times already. That Hiroya almost knew what he was going to say from the start, but no matter then. He'd played this game enough times to know just how one danced this one trough: Hiroya sighed slightly. before he released his right hand from his sleeve. Reaching down to unsheath his Zanpakutò: :- Shirohane's handle, blade and even the guard was the purest white. It was an elegant and graceful weapon, slightly shorter than most Katanas. But it was unique in one thing only.. It was the only known Zanpakutò whose blade was eternally dull. It could never cut anyone. Which made it suited only for self-defense. And not offense. It was never meant to draw blood. A trait which deeply coincided with the personality of its weilder himself. -: Calmly, Hiroya spoke, his voice eternally serene "Please, soar up into the heavens... Shirohane" A bright flash of white Spiritual Energy shot out from Hiroya as he spoke the command phrase: The sword dispersed completely, but only to be exchanged with a brilliant array of dancing white feathers. With just an elegant swipe of his hand. The feathers began to whirl around the assailants. Imprisoning them within several rings of feathers. The only group which avoided this in time. Being that of the Officer himself. Hiroya then re-folded his arms into the bell-like sleeves. Before he sighed one last time: As his shape blurred away in a sudden flash, A tearing sound is heard as the air rushes to fill the empty space left behind. The Conclusion Hiroya paid no heed to the trees, bushes and animals whom flashed past him as he hurried trough the forest for a good kilometer. Before stopping at the foot of a hill, this HAD to be far enough away. But, no. Alas, it wasn't. From the woods came a party of five darkly-garbed Shinigami, including their leader. Hiroya spoke for a last time. His voice, why. Almost desperate "Turn back, I don't want to hurt you!" No movement.. Hiroya sighed slowly, before continuing, raising his head to look at his opponents: "I see, then I'll just have to -" Hiroya widened his eyes, as the area darkened noticeably for a few moments. Four of the pursuers began to wobble back and forth, before they all fell to the ground like sacks of grain. :- Eishiro Fujo (永白赴徐, Everlasting White, Proceed Slowly) A spin-off of the Hakufuku spell that Hiroya himself had invented. It affects all targets whom look directly at him when the spell takes effect. In addition to this, it also erased the memories of the affected subjects -: The only remaining one was the leader, he had covered his eyes the moment before the spell activated itself. And now he ran towards Hiroya with truly impressive speed. But sadly it wasn't enough. Hiroya calmly re-sealed his Zanpakutò just as the Officer leapt out towards him. And with a calm yet precise movement, he pointed his right index finger at him. A sudden blue flash. And the moment seemed to freeze for but a momemt. Before the officer was sent spinning trough the air, away from Hiroya.. slamming trough a large tree - Stil continuing, slamming trough another one. A loud crack.. descending slowly, crashing trough a rock.. rocketing upwards again before his head finally connected with the earth. One last sickening crack, and it was over. The corpse spinning across the ground before ending infront of a rock, unaturally bended. Hiroya used Shunpo to cover the distance, before he looked down at the fallen enemy in obvious grief: His voice shaking but slightly as he spoke.. "I wish you had listened, but at any rate.. Gomenasai.. " Hiroya then turned on his heels and walked away. Sighing sadly...